Deadly Descent
by kitten195
Summary: Lucy is Dean's beloved baby sister. What will happen when they stay in a town where her friends pressure her into doing drugs. Will he be able to notice and save her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Descent (Dean 21, Lucille 17, Sorry no Sam)

She didn't think it would end like this. Sure she heard stories about things of this sorts, but just chalked them up as tales that parents tell their kids to keep them on the right track. It was just so easy. It was so easy to slip in to that lifestyle and let the drugs wash away all traces of her pain. The pain of growing up WITHOUT a mother, the pain of growing up WITH a drill sergeant as a dad, the pain of moving around from place to place so fast that she never got a chance to make one really close friend. The only person she could even rely on was her brother. He was the only one thet never, ever let her down. The only problem she had with Dean was that he always defended dad, just like a good little soldier. Almost never taking her side on anything. It was always about the next hunt, the next kill. Her father was a revenge driven lunatic, and he was dragging her big brother down with him. She loved Dean to death, and always tried her hardest to get him to act like a normal person his age should be acting like. She did that even when they were kids. Always came home with straight A's. Always worked really hard on everything so that Dean wouldn't have to do it for her. She knew everything that Dean was sacrificing for her and she couldn't stand it. So as she got older, she and Dean would go out to movies, bowling, or sports games. Lucy needed to make sure that he knew that there was more out there in the world other then evil. That all he had to do was look.

Whenever we hang out together, we always have a great time. But somehow that stops the moment that they step into their latest "home". All it ever was, was always bounced betweened training and Latin spells and researching. That was just the way it was. Lucy always received the harder sparring matches, latin spells, and was the main researcher for the family. No matter what she did, she could never do good enough. She could never be good enough to please her father.

She knew Dean was his favorite, his prodegy, and she had learned to except that. Still, sometimes after an especially bad hunt, or a hurtful choice of words her father told her, she would cry herself to sleep to why she wasn't good enough to earn her fathers love and respect the way Dean always could without any effort at all. She didn't hold any resentment towards her brother. It wasn't his fault and she loved him. He was her rock whenever she felt herself get in too deep. Her savior when their fathe pushed her too far.

Dean would deny that dad picked favorites a heartbeat. He had to know it was true, but was trying to play dumb for his baby sisters benefit. All she knew was that if she ever had kids, she would love them all equally for who they are. Never, she promised herself, would one of her babies have to practically beg for some recognition in her eyes.

So yes, she did it. But never in her worst nightmare would she think that what was 'only going to try because she was curious,' would take her this far down a dark road that now she doesn't think she could come back from. She's terrified, but at the same time, she felt free. _  
(One month earlier)

"Luc, come on wake up. Come on sleepy head, time for school," came Dean's way-too-cheerful voice that cut straight into her dreamworld. She sighed and rolled over in aknowledgement to Dean 'the alarm clock' Winchester.

"Come on Lucy, breakfast will be on the table in ten. Better get up, you don't wanna be late for your first day of school," he reminded, then went downstairs to make the breakfast he promised.

Lucy let out a low growl while she got up and made her way into the bathroom to get ready. She didn't hate school, in fact she found most of the subjects pretty interesting, except for math, yuck. She did hate that they moved so much that she couldn't make any friends. It wouldn't have bothered her that much if Dean was still in school. Then at least she would have someone to sit by at lunch, but Dean graduated. Sucks for her.

Their dad had chosen to briefly settle down in yet another small town in the middle of nowhere, where absolutely nothing ever happens. If only she'd have known then that this town would be the one where her gravestone would be placed in just four short weeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Lucy was dressed, fed, and all her stuff was in her backpack, she was finally ready to go. Dean had been waiting for her in the car for the last ten minutes and when she finally came out of the house, she saw Dean lightly banging his head against his window. She couldn't help but laugh softly at her brothers lack of patients.

"Hey Dean, you better stop that, you can't afford to give yourself anymore brain damage. You need as many brain cells as you can get at this point,"she joked as she slid into her place in the passengers seat.

Dean let out a sarcastic laugh and started the impala, that was now his since his eighteenth birthday. Metallica came blasting out of the speakers to the the point where it was at ear shattering levels.

Lucy immediately reached into the back seat and got out her favorite album of all time. It was a Kenny Chesney c.d. and she absolutely loved it. Her dad and brother always teased her for being a 'Country girl,' but she didn't care. She knew she was, and besides, it was so much better than the constant playing of classic rock.

She started to put it into the player when Dean saw what she was trying to do.

"Oh no little sister, don't even think about changing the music, or your walking," he warned.

She just rolled her eyes. She knew that he wouldn't actually leave her in the middle of nowhere unless he was really mad, and even then he would circle around to made sure that she was safe. He didn't think that she knew he did that. She wasn't stupid, she knew but didn't point him out.

"Please Dean, your music always gives me a headache and you know you like Kenny here," I said, lifting up the c.d. in my hand. She also put on her cute smile that got him everytime.

"Oh, fine, just don't get used to it," he relented with a sigh.

She smiled knowing that she could get him to listen to her music anytime she wanted, which was almost always, as she placed the c.d. into the newly installed player next to the cassette's place.

Suddenly the music changed to Summertime, and Lucy starting singing along to it the entire way to school. When the car pulled up in front of her current highschool, Dean seemed grateful to turn off the music.

Lucy gave a little huff, but let it drop at that. She reached in the back and grabbed her stuff. She quickly gave Dean a hug then got out of the impala. She walked a few yards then heard the rumble as her brother drove away.

She looked around and saw about ten seperate groups scattered around the lawn. None f them seemed to notice the new girl. Not yet that is, she thought as she made her way to find her locker.

As she walked in the building, she never saw the group that DID notice her. They all watched with smirks on their faces at their soon-to-be newest member of their group. 


End file.
